Knights and Lovers
by Vick330
Summary: We are heroes, leaders, knights and fame has made us larger than life, but right now we are simply... lovers Mature Readers Completed
1. Knight & Fairy

~*~ **Knights & Lovers** ~*~

By Vick330

Disclaimer: _Final Fantasy VIII_ and its characters are property of _Squaresoft_. No patent and/or copyright infringement is intended.

Foreword: The following contains _erotica_ scenes, and is meant for mature readers. Please use discretion, and if sexually explicit material offends you do not read any further.

~*~*~*~*~

_There's a spark of magic in your eye_

_Candyland appears each time you smile_

_Never thought that fairytales came true_

_But they come true, when I'm near you…_

(The Stylistics - Betcha By Golly, Wow)

~*~ **I – Knight & Fairy** ~*~

It took us half a day of chocobo-riding, through snow-covered ground, to get to the cabin. As soon as our mounts were provided for, I lighted a fire in the hearth and soon enough, what would be our home for the next three days was warm and cozy. We have just finished unpacking, and I notice with pleasure that the place is everything the brochure had promised.

We haven't had any time for ourselves in ages, as our careers and the responsibilities of parenthood keep us really busy. Oh, don't get me wrong, I love my life and Selphie has given us four wonderful children. Thorgo and Arima, our first and second born, reside at Trabia Garden now as SeeD cadets. Rayana and Stephen, the youngest ones, are staying with Zell, his former-library-girl now wife Chrissy [her nickname, for this woman has like a hundred first names; it's a family tradition of some sort] and their six kids in Balamb.

"Irvy, you look so pensive." – my wife's gentle words bring me out of my reverie.

'Just hoping tha kids are all rawght, Sephie.'

Her emerald orbs are filled with laugher as she lectures me, "Don't worry, they'll be fine. And we're here to think about us a little, so just relax. K?"

Of course, she's right as always. I smile at her as she hands me a glass of red wine, it 's sweet and soothing. I can't help reminiscing how I almost lost her sixteen years ago, because I was a selfish coward, got scared and abandoned her. Even after all the pain I caused her, she gave me a second chance, took me back… and blessed me with her forgiveness.

A few months later we came to Trabia, and in a moment of impulsivity got married in a little chapel. Our eloping made the first page of every tabloid for months, until Rin and Squall got married to be precise. The years have been good to us, and motherhood has agreed well with my Little Sunshine.

Selphie has already discarded her thick woolen shirt, and is proceeding now to remove her warm riding pants [you didn't think that she would be wearing a miniskirt in this weather, did you?]. She notices my interested gazing, and is smiling at me seductively as she is now standing dressed only in a light shirt, panties and socks. Even in such mundane attire she manages to look radiant, glowing with some sort of inner light that brightens the whole room.

"Don't go anywhere, Cowboy!" she announces suddenly, "I have a surprise for yah!"

And with that she disappears into the bedroom. I wonder what her overactive mind has come up with this time, for when you live with Selphie Tilmitt you better be expecting the unexpected. The wine, and the crackling of the logs in the fireplace, has a relaxing effect and I feel the tension ebbing from my body. It is still day outside, but the sky is covered in an unending blanket of clouds, and I can see a few snowflakes drifting by the window to my left.

"Irvy?" - Selphie has come back and I see that she's wearing her favorite bathrobe, the one with yellow and red chicobos. I have a pretty good idea of what she has in mind, but as I said before, with my woman you can never be sure.

"Look! It's snowing!" she exclaims excitedly. That's one of the things that makes her so dear to me, that way she has to find happiness in simple things.

'Say, is me surprise undar that bathrobe, Baby?'

"Part of it!" she says and discards the garment, appearing in all her glorious nakedness.

She's beautiful… so beautiful. After all those years she's still the same, as if time has no claim on her, as if she is a fairy escaped from some enchanted realm. Her petite frame is wonderfully well proportioned, and her cute face with those beautiful eyes, and that smile, that simple smile that I love so much. I am tired from the trip up here, but I feel my desire building up at the sight – I did mention how beautiful she is, right?

I rise to go to her, but unexpectedly she escapes my grasp, opens the front door and… Oh sweet Hyne! She is running outside in her birth clothes! I grab a cover and follow her, intent on bringing her back inside.

"Come Irvy! This is so much fun!"

Yeah, this is quite enjoyable… for a Snow-Lion or for Shiva. I try to catch her, but Selphie is amazingly fast and has cat-like reflexes. Fortunately, it's not as cold as in the past few days, but it still is pretty damn nippy! Since force won't work, I try pleading.

'Sephie! Yer gonna catch pneumonia or somethin'! Come back inside.'

"I won't get cold if I keep moving, and check this out! WEEEEEEEEEEEH!!!"

By Beowulf's beard! I don't believe this! She jumped in the snow now! I am still wearing my pants and thick shirt, and I just felt my balls going two sizes smaller. Meanwhile, my wife is rolling excitedly in the coldness.

'Selphie, please…'

"Say, Irvy!" she interrupts me, "Do you know how to make a boobie-trap?"

'Huh, a booby-trap?'

"B-O-O-B-I-E trap."

I really wonder where this is going - 'Huh, nope, are yah sure it's spelled that way?'

"Yes! Look!" – and with that she throws herself face first in the biggest pile of snow she can find. As she stands up, I can see the indentation that her body has made in the whiteness.

"Now, you see where my breasts made holes in the snow?"

I don't know where she's going with this, but I still reply, 'Yeah, sure, so?'

"Well, if you put a few twigs over them, and then an animal passes by…" – she's emphasizing her explanation by walking her fingers over said holes – "… it would fall in and be trapped! So they're boobie-traps!"

That's so unbelievably silly that I can't help but laugh out loud. For a moment I forget all but my beloved Selphie, and just when my laugher subsides I see that she is standing with the palms of her hands facing towards the sky, and catching snowflakes with her tongue. They are lazily falling on us, like fluffy and tiny pieces of heaven. But they are also cold and her skin is taking an alarming reddish hue, now I see her shiver and decide that it's time to go back inside.

I manage to wrap her in the cover, and carry her back to the awaiting warmth. Naturally, she complains during the short trek to the cabin.

"Aw! Irvy, you're no fun! I wanted you to join me!"

'Nuh-huh, wouldn't want to freeze me balls off' – to this she chuckles, but doesn't resist and I deposit her near the hearth before closing the door.

"Well, aren't you going to warm me?" – she has discarded the cover, and the snow in her hair and clinging to her body is starting to melt. Rivulets are racing down her skin, forming a small puddle at her feet. I make to embrace her but she steps back.

"Not with your clothes on! They'll keep your body's warmth from fully reaching me, you know that Irvy."

The thing is, I don't mind cold weather, but I hate being touched by cold hands and she knows it. Unfortunately, Selphie seems to have her mind set on this.

"What is it, Irvyyyyyyy? Are you going to let your poor little Sephie die from hypothermia?"

The endearing look she's giving me, the goose bumps all over her body, and the shivers running though her tiny frame finally convince me. I discard my shirt first, and then my pants and boxer shorts – I can see Selphie's emerald orbs riveted on me as I strip for her, and advance tentatively towards her. I now wrap her in my arms, and to my surprise the feeling of her cold skin against mine is not at all unpleasing.

Her hands are on my arms, and I understand that she doesn't want to make me feel uncomfortable. I try to rub some warmth everywhere I can reach, and am rewarded by a deep and long kiss. We stay in each other's embrace for a long moment, and then she whispers that she wants to lie down.

I bring her on top of me, as we lower ourselves onto the large couch, and she pulls the cover on the floor over us. She explores my body with her mouth, kissing, caressing, tasting… I feel that her thighs and breasts are still cold, and I pull her to me so I can share my body's heat.

Cold and warmth… Extremes… Complementing each other by their natures. I never thought that this could be so nice, that those feelings would be so pleasurable. By her movements I know that she wants more than just being held now, and I release my embrace to allow her to move freely.

Her tights are still cold, but between them there's inviting warmth, and a wetness that I know comes not from the snow melting on her. My lover's lips claim mine, her tongue gently prodding, and then she enfolds me, joining us, making us one. It is an embrace that we have shared so many times, but it is always meaningful, in a way that no other can ever claim.

I am lost in a world of sensations, feeling her soft skin, playing my hands where her body is still in need of warming. The sweetness of her breath, the fire in her eyes, the way she has to give all she is with no reservation – it all brings me to welcomed heights. Then I feel her walls tightening around me, and when she calls my name I join her in oh so brief, blissful ecstasy.

As we lay peacefully together, contented and fulfilled, Selphie is gently drifting into slumber. Outside the snow is covering everything in its white mantle of satin, and the day slowly wanes away.

Time is a funny thing, for when I was younger it seemed to drag on and on. I know now that it was because I was unfulfilled, and that Selphie –the woman I am holding in my arms- was the one that I've been waiting for… forever.

And ever will my love for her keep growing strong.

Keep growing strong…

~*~*~*~*~


	2. A Knight's Castle

~*~ **Knights & Lovers** ~*~

By Vick330

Disclaimer: _Final Fantasy VIII_ and its characters are property of _Squaresoft_. No patent and/or copyright infringement is intended.

Foreword: The following contains _erotica_ scenes, and is meant for mature readers. Please use discretion, and if sexually explicit material offends you do not read any further.

~*~*~*~*~

_In your dreams,_

Magical thoughts… 

_All things are real_

_Unless you dream they're not._

_In your dreams,_

_Love is the plot_

_Carried on wings of hope…_

(Lunar, Silver Star Story - Wings)

~*~ **II – A Knight's Castle** ~*~

Home.

For so long I didn't know the meaning of that word.

It never was the place where I spent my childhood, for it brings too many painful memories. It wasn't the streets where I lived after I ran away, nor was it the dorm I had when I enrolled at Garden. It wasn't even the quarters I was given by the Sorceress, when I followed the man I loved in the pursuit of his dream.

Unlike most at Garden, I am not an orphan. I had parents who were both handsome, and dark of hair and eyes. I know that I was a disappointment to them, and that might be why my father abandoned us. When he argued with my mother he always made reference to me as '_that red-eyed maggot_'. They didn't know I was listening… they never knew how much it hurt…

Part of me came to believe that I was something to be loathed, and too repulsive to expect more than mere tolerance. I came to believe that I was undeserving of affection, let alone love…

I was but a little girl back then, and I used to comfort myself with tales – so I wouldn't cry myself to sleep every night. In those fantasies a noble Knight came to take me away from my loveless family, and we lived happily in a little house with a white fence and a garden. It would be filled by happiness, and the laughter of children.

And then, one cherished day, Seifer Almasy asked me to be his wife. I'll never forget when he took me in his arms to cross the threshold of his… our house in Balamb, after we came back from our honeymoon. He then told me that, even though it might not look like much to others, it was our castle. When my feet touched the floor, it suddenly dawned on me that it was all for real, and that I finally had a place to start building memories – happy ones.

That was nearly fifteen years ago, and since then much has happened. This is where Axandra, our joy and pride, took her first steps, lost her first tooth, and had her first birthday party. This is the place where I learned about sharing my life with my man, and being a mother. This is our castle, a small one for sure, but worth more to me than all the residences in the upper district of Deling City. This is the place I call home.

It is raining outside, and Seifer is already up and about. I reluctantly leave the warmth of our bed, causing an annoyed meow from Aki, the house's resident feline. I also feel the tantalizing aroma of fresh brewed coffee, which convinces me to start the day.

My man is busying himself in the kitchen, only wearing the bottom part of his pajamas. He looks like a golden god, with his tanned skin and proud posture. As he turns around, his eyes draw me to him and I find refuge in his strong arms.

We have the whole place to ourselves, as our daughter is spending the weekend at a friend's country house. I love Axandra, but sometimes it's good to remember that I not only am a mother, but also a wife, a woman, and a lover.

"Want some coffee, Fauna?" he asks me gently. Seifer is one of the few people who know my real name, and that '_Fujin'_ is something I made up when I enrolled at Garden.

'Affirmative.' – since I started speech therapy I can speak normally, but not this early in the morning.

The cup is deliciously hot, with a cloud of milk and no sugar, just like I like it. Outside the downpour is gaining in strength, and its monotonous pounding against the windows is rather hypnotic. This is what mornings should always be about, scents of coffee, loving embraces, warmth…

Seifer is smiling at me, and his hand gently roams through my hair. I've let it grown since we married, and it reaches now past my shoulders. I know that he loves the feel of it, for he has told me countless times that it reminds him of white satin. His lips are on my neck now, planting soft kisses on my skin. I realize where this is going, and am grateful that even after all these years his desire for me is still very much alive.

I heard that with time passion wanes away, and routine takes over. Whoever said that is a fool, and a sad one at that. We still feel yearning for each other, and celebrate our love in the blessing of the joining of our bodies. Oh, it is true that the ardor of the first moments is now but a cherished memory, but in its place something has grown… something strong and treasured that is like ever-burning embers – as my man put it once.

I feel Seifer's hands glide tentatively underneath the oversized shirt I wear as nighties. I nod encouragingly to him, even though I know I am not totally awake, and not totally sure if this is a dream or not. I submit to his touch, kissing him with abandon, feeling the heat of his powerful body against my now feverish skin. He suddenly lifts me, and I find myself sitting on the kitchen's counter. Before I can utter a word his lips are on mine, demanding and yet giving, making my head spin with the intensity of his need.

I feel my body responding to his caresses and I want him… I am ready for him… I wish to be one with him. I pull the shirt over my head, making as much of my body as possible available to his hungry lips, as he unites us into one flesh. There's so much in this simple embrace, there's all we've built together, all we've shared over the years. We know each other so well, and yet do not tire of this intimacy.

How I wish that such moments would never end, but there is reassurance in knowing that there will be more of them, and so I simply enjoy this one with no reservations. I tighten the embrace of my legs and arms around him, as I feel the tension of his body and his moan of ecstasy, while his seed fills me. His pleasure becomes mine, making me reach heaven… his heaven… our heaven…

I want to remain like this, cradled in his strong arms forever, comforted in his warmth and his love. For a few blissful moments the demands of everyday life are kept at bay, and we're just two souls enjoying a short respite from reality. If this is just a dream, then I pray to all deities to never wake up, to be but a foolish dreamer looking at the starlit sky, hoping on a shooting star.

But I know this is real, I know this is true. I know that my shooting star –the one which made all my hopes come true – is this man I am holding, and with whom I have joined my destiny. My childhood illusions have not only become reality, but also turned out to be much more wonderful than in my wildest dreams.

The rain has redoubled in fury, banging angrily against the windowpanes, as if mad at not being able to reach us in our little castle. The outside world doesn't matter to me at this moment though, for in the shelter of my Golden Knight's embrace I feel warm.

I feel safe

I feel loved

I feel…

…Home

~*~*~*~*~


	3. The Book Of Life

~*~ **Knights & Lovers** ~*~

By Vick330

Disclaimer: _Final Fantasy VIII_ and its characters are property of _Squaresoft_. No patent and/or copyright infringement is intended.

Foreword: The following contains _erotica_ scenes, and is meant for mature readers. Please use discretion, and if sexually explicit material offends you do not read any further.

~*~*~*~*~

_I need to tell you,_

_I am so happy when you're near me_

_That I can't get used_

_to not hearing your sweet voice_

_You can see now_

_that nothing is the same anymore_

_All is sadness when you're not there_…

Juan Luis Guerra – Palomita Blanca

(freely translated from Spanish)

~*~ **III – The Book Of Life** ~*~

I don't believe in fate. I refuse to accept that life is predetermined, that our path is written somewhere, and that we have no say in our destiny. Then again, I know that I've always been the odd one, but on this I am adamant.

I make one exception though, and that is when Cristina Monica Reina Ema Antonia Maria Juanita Dolores Conchita Milagros Renata Francesca Manuela Angelica Veronica Marisol Consuelo –the love of my life, nicknamed Chrissy for short, and known to most as '_the little library girl_' or '_pig-tail girl_' (which she still wears sometimes)– looks at me with her beautiful brown, sad eyes, and states in her gentle voice that we were destined to be together.

I could never argue with her, not only because I know I'd lose –for she is really smart– but also because I wouldn't want to make her sad. Chrissy is a gentle and sensitive soul, and over the years, just by her serene and levelheaded attitude, she has managed to tone down my exuberant personality… a little bit anyway.

After we kicked aunty Ulti's ass, I came back to Balamb Garden and I gathered the courage to ask her out (Chrissy, not Ulti!). Ours proved to be a rocky path, as all the attention I was getting was too much for her. We broke up, but then we met again at Seifer and Fujin's wedding (still surprised that those two haven't killed each other yet) and made up.

Since Squall left for Esthar Garden, I became Commander at Balamb and we are quite happy with our life here. In these peaceful times, I don't need to be constantly at Garden and we had a house built near the beach. It is quite big, as we have six children and the east wing accommodates a good-sized library.

Jenah and Andah, our first and fourth born, went to visit Irv and Selph in Trabia. Marah and Ricky, our fifth and sixth children, are in Esthar with Squall and Rin. Tying for second and third positions are the twins, Zenah and Tarah, who are a lot like me and quite energetic. They are sleeping over at Seifer's house, for my girls are friends with Axandra Almasy. They also have a rare talent to drive my good old pal bananas. Usually it is Axandra who wants to have them over, and they always have my blessing – Hee hee!

I'm just back from Deling, and Chrissy is in the library as I expected. She is wearing a simple housedress, with a flowery pattern that compliments well her tanned complexion. She smiles upon seeing me, but she's not all that cheerful. I hope that this rare book I found will please her. Books always make her happy.

"Zellito, the house is so empty without _los_ _chicos_…"     [_los chicos : the kids_]

'Yeah, I know Chrissy, I miss them too.' – she's right, for the house seems bigger than usual without the kids to liven it up.

'Don't worry, they'll all be back soon.' I offer, and show her my price, 'By the way, I found this and thought you might like it.'

"Oh! Creative Cuisine by Eiko Carol!" She exclaims while hugging me tightly, "¡_Eres un amor_! And I missed you, _Amorcito_."              [_Eres un amor : you're a darling – Amorcito : Beloved_]

'I missed you too,' I reply honestly.

"Well, I am bored and I don't feel like reading." She says with a sigh, "¿_Quieres hacer algo_?"              [_Quieres hacer algo : You want to do something_]

My grin pretty much answers that particular question, and she protests amusedly.

"Is that all you ever think about?"

'Pretty much, _mi palomita_.' – yeah, I've learned a little Spanish over the years. [_mi palomita : my little dove (term of endearment)_]

Chrissy makes to walk towards the library's exit, but I gently hold her back, "I was thinking that maybe we could just stay here."

"¡¡¡¿AQUÍ?!!!"            [HERE?!!!]

I just kiss her gently, sliding my hands up her back then back down. If there's something that is sure to turn her to mush, it's a good backrub. Soon enough I feel her relax, and I unbutton the back of her dress, exposing her bare skin.

'Not wearing a bra, you naughty _señorita_?'      [_señorita : young lady_]

"_Te estaba esperando_," she answers with a mischievous grin, "And it's not the only thing I am not wearing…"   [_Te estaba esperando : I was waiting for you _– And it's not the onl… huh, guess you guys get the picture]

Gah! Now I'll never be able to stop what I'm doing! Most think of my woman as a quiet, serious and reserved person, but in the secrecy of our intimacy she gives free rein to the fire running in her veins. He, we did have six children after all.

Chrissy was on the skinny side when we first met, but motherhood has matured her, in a way obvious in the fullness of her breasts, in the roundness of her hips, in her healthy and beautiful body. Her tanned '_morena'_ skin has always been soft, and my desire for her hasn't waned over the years, for it is more than a touch, more than a kiss. It is more, much more than words could ever say.

The dress lays forgotten on the library's polished floor, and with her help I also discard my own clothing. She's undressing me slowly, unhurriedly, with that sensuality that is part of her nature. As my underpants join her garment, she doesn't rise but gives me one of those seductive looks of hers. I then feel the warmth of her lips surrounding my manhood, and I surrender to her loving caress.

The softness, the wetness, and the tenderness of her warm mouth nearly brings me to the brink of ecstasy, but I wish to make this moment last, and I gently make her rise. Once she is standing, I proceed to kiss every inch of her body, softly tasting her hands, her arms, her neck, her breast… We've been together for so many years, and yet I despair to ever be able to get enough of her, to ever really taste her, to ever fully be with her…

She guides me to the large couch by the window, and I see that over it is thrown her favorite satin-covered comforter. As she lays down on the white fabric, she looks like a nymph made of a piece of night, resting on a pure cloud. I resume my exploration by continuing on her feet, her legs, her tights, her now swollen labia … I love each and every part of her, and time has only made that love stronger.

I always feel wonder at the contrasts between us. She told me once that she was the night, and I that I am the day. My hair is the sun, my eyes the endless sky, and she is the fertile earth and the quiet of nightfall. Thus we are one because of our differences, uniting into something that is much more than just our sum. As the earth joins the sky, as there is no day without night… such are we, and I can't envision life any other way than with her beside me.

I drink the sweet tasting nectar flowing from her womanhood, as if it was a life-giving source, playing my tongue between her folds, teasing that small mound between her legs. I feel her tense, she calls my name in ecstasy as her pleasure erupts, and I gently continue my caress in a way that I know not many men care to. It's just that over the years I've learned about these small things that bring her to the peak of rapture, and of the importance of cuddling and tenderness.

"_Te amo_…" she says softly, and I position myself near her entrance…   [_Te amo : I love you_]

She gives me one of her sensuous looks, in that way of hers that is both electrifying and seductive. As I enter her, feeling her womanly softness, I know that I am rapidly reaching the point of no return, and she encourages this by her kisses and caresses. As reach the summit of pleasure, I call her name, "Ho, Cristina Monica Reina Ema Antonia Maria Juanita Dolores Conchita Milagros Renata Francesca Manuela Angelica Veronica Marisol Consuelo! Te amo, te amo por siempre…"            [_Te amo, te amo por siempre… : I love you, I love you forever…_]

She pulls the soft quilt over us, as I kiss and taste her beloved body. Words can never, ever express all I feel for her, or how much I love her… Only in the too brief joining of our beings can I ever hope to express part of it, and yet I know that she feels the same way. We are not only lovers, but also soul mates, and in a touch we can share so much more than any elaborate speech ever can.

*****

As I already stated, I don't believe in fate. I can't picture that our destinies are written in some library of doom, and that we have no free will. What I do believe is that life is like a book always in progress, and that the important thing is to fill it well, before the dreaded words '_The_ _End_' announce it's conclusion. I like to think that Chrissy and I are creating quite a rich, and interesting work of literature. We have it well filled with chapter after chapter of happiness and love, and of course a few sad moments – but such a creation needs a little drama too after all. I know that our children are already writing their own books of life, even if they don't realize it yet, but I also know that they'll always be an important part of ours.

"What are you thinking, Zellito?" inquires my _Palomita_.

'Have you ever read such a good book, with such a great story, that you wish that it'll never end?' I reply.

"_Si_, but they are rare…"                                   [_Si_ : _Yes_]

'That was what I was thinking, I just wish that our story will never, ever end…'

"As do I, _Amorcito_."

I guess it's time to turn the page for this day. Neither of us seems to be willing to leave the couch, and the warmth of each other's embrace, so I pull the comforter tighter over us and gently caress my lover. Soon enough she is claimed by slumber, and I also feel my mind drifting to the realm of dreams.

My last thought is one of gratitude for having Cristina Monica Reina Ema Antonia Maria Juanita Dolores Conchita Milagros Renata Francesca Manuela Angelica Veronica Marisol Consuelo by my side. I also feel gratitude for our children, our friends, and all the blessings that have been bestowed upon us.

I am a lucky guy.

Life is good…

~*~*~*~*~

~*~ **The Next Morning… **~*~

***KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!***

Mmmm, what the…

*Dintch! I know you're in there! It's your turn to care for the girls!*

Zenah, Tarah and Axandra: *Giggles*

"Zellito, it's Seifer with Zenah, Tarah and Axandra." Informs me my sweet _Latina_.

Huh, yeah, it's already morning, and Seifer's girls are supposed to stay over the weekend. Well, better get up then. We rise, and Chrissy wraps the cover around her naked body, as I pull on my shorts in a hurry. In the hall, she throws her arms around my neck and kisses me in a way that always make my knees weak.

"I expect an encore tonight, when the girls are asleep, _Amorcito_…" 

Gah! I know three kids that are going to bed really early!

***KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!***

*Dintch! Open up! I can see you through the tainted glass of the door!*

Zenah, Tarah and Axandra: *Giggles*

Ho well, I better open up. We wouldn't want my ole pal Seifer to burst an artery, and deprive Axandra of her daddy after all, hee hee!

*DINCHT!!!*

Chrissy is just so beautiful covered in white satin, with her dark skin and voluptuous figure… I hug her tightly, yet gently, and drink from her full lips. She then runs up the stairs, giving me a quick wink, and I have to pull myself from the sight of her so I can go open the door…

*DINCHT!!!*

Zenah, Tarah and Axandra: *Giggles*

I'm coming Seifer! Don't have a cow, man!

Zenah, Tarah and Axandra: *Giggles*

As I walk to the front door, I can hardly wait for tonight, but right now I feel just so happy and fulfilled…

Yes, life is really good.

As I said, I am grateful for all the blessings bestowed upon Chrissy and myself.

And I am grateful that the last chapter of our book is still a long, very, very long way off…

~*~*~*~*~


	4. A Scent From The Past

~*~ **Knights & Lovers** ~*~

By Vick330

Disclaimer: _Final Fantasy VIII_ and its characters are property of _Squaresoft_. No patent and/or copyright infringement is intended.

Foreword: The following contains _erotica_ scenes, and is meant for mature readers. Please use discretion, and if sexually explicit material offends you do not read any further.

~*~*~*~*~

_Deep in the stillness_

_I can hear you speak_

_You're still an inspiration_

_Can it be (?)_

_That you are mine_

_Forever love_

_And you are watching over me from up above…_

Josh Groban – To Where You Are

~*~ **IV – A Scent From The Past** ~*~

He reached the gravestone, and carefully took in his surroundings. From here, the village could be seen in the faltering light of evening, but he had no business there anymore. Carved in hard granite, the letters and numbers were still sharp, and free of weeds as grazing animals kept the grass short. He kneeled and gently laid the flowers on the monument, they had been her favorite; over the years it had become a ritual in honor to the past.

A warm breeze blew from the east, bringing to his senses the aroma of wildflowers and lavender. Suddenly his mind left the present, as the memories were triggered by the mixed scents. The heart and the soul, unlike the body, know not of the limitations of time, and so he traveled to a night, long ago.

~*~*~*~*~

"Is she asleep?" inquired the young woman.

"Yes," replied her companion, "She cried, but I think she understands."

Raine averted her eyes, in an attempt to hide her sorrow. She had thought of many ways to hide him, or run away with him and Ellone. She knew that it was all a fantasy, as the Galbadian Army was known for its ruthlessness when it came to deserters, or people who helped them. Her hand caressed the ring he had given her, finding strength in all it represented. An official marriage was impossible at the moment, but they didn't need other people's approval to be together.

"Here, I was keeping this bottle for a special occasion." She offered, as she poured the dark liquid in a crystal glass.

He accepted it without comment, as words would have been superfluous. Tomorrow at dawn, he had to leave Winhill and he didn't know when -or if- he would return. Not before the war was over for sure, and it seemed like it was set to be a long one.

"Raine, I… I promise that as soon as…" he started, but a soft brush of her fingers on his lips silenced him.

"Remember what I told you, the first night we were together." She said in a whisper near his ear, "Lets not make vows that we are not sure we can keep."

"And lets cherish each moment, as we know not what tomorrow will bring…" he completed.

Since their first kiss they had known that it was all a matter of time, there was no '_if_' in the issue of his departure, just '_when_'. As he absentmindedly sipped his wine, she put her glass on a nearby table, took his hand and guided him to what had become their bedroom.

Through the open window came a warm breeze, bringing with it the bouquet of flowers from the fields. Their perfumes entwining themselves with the fragrance of the scented candles, which softly shimmering light gave the scene a surreal quality.

He gently held her, kissing her soft, warm lips with tenderness. Her small hands caressed his long hair, sending pleasant shivers down his spine, and then sliding under his loose shirt and easing it from his shoulders. She kissed his naked torso, unfastened his belt and relieved him of his remaining garments, in her naturally sensuous manner.

Laguna held her to him, feeling the soft fabric of her dress against his naked skin, his lips tasting her lovingly. After a while Raine gently pulled away, stepped back, and slowly revealed herself to him as she had done on another night, not that long ago.

She stood near the window, the moon's satin light making her appear like a masterful sculpture, carved in a pure stone. She then turned on herself, allowing him to drink in every detail of her body, the hesitations and uncertainties of their first encounters totally forgotten.

"Remember me this way, my love." She demanded softly.

Once more, he didn't know what to say. He had always had the bad habit of talking too much, but with Raine he had learned that silence can sometimes tell much more than words. For an answer he also posed for her, and as he was facing away from his lover, he felt her arms around him, and her lips exploring every inch of his body. He faced her, claiming her lips, tasting her soft skin, following every curve of her body in an attempt to make all his senses remember her. He would remember.

Raine led him to the awaiting covers, made him lay and looked at his quiet form for a long moment, taking in every detail of this man she loved, as she had never loved anyone else in that way before. Time stood still, for yesterdays and tomorrows did not matter; only the present had meaning. She needed to be one with him, with an intensity that was nearly painful, and thus they shared once more in the most intimate embrace, not knowing that it was the last.

Pleasure, pain, fulfillment, longing, joy, regret… they never knew that so many emotions, contradictory by their natures, could be felt at the same time. The full moon, sole witness to their desperate lovemaking, bathed them in its soft light, as the gentle breeze entering through the open window caressed their naked bodies. Some of the candles flickered and were snuffed out, but most of them valiantly fought to give the two lovers the comfort of their light.

_Are you gently sleeping_

_Here inside my dream_

_And isn't faith believing_

_All power can't be seen_

Raine held Laguna to her, unwilling to submit to slumber for fear that the morning, as an unwanted visitor, would cruelly creep on them both.  Their passion might have been just consumed, but their need for each other was not, and the sky was brightening when they finally fell asleep closely cuddled together.

All the candles had died by then.

~*~*~*~*~

He suddenly came back to the present, stared one more time at his beloved's resting place, and reluctantly walked away.  Not many would ever understand that the short time, he had been allowed with that gentle and beautiful woman, had been worth a lifetime.

There was something else that gave him strength, and allowed him to face each new day. He knew that when he had left after that last night, their love had been already been sealed by the conception of the fragile, and precious spark of a new life.

Laguna Loire smiled.

Part of Raine lived on.

~*~*~*~*~

_And I believe_

_That angels breathe_

_And that love will live on_

_And never leave_

_And never leave…_

~*~*~*~*~


	5. A Knight To Remember

~*~ **Knights & Lovers** ~*~

By Vick330

Disclaimer: _Final Fantasy VIII_ and its characters are property of _Squaresoft_. No patent and/or copyright infringement is intended.

Foreword: The following contains _erotica_ scenes, and is meant for mature readers. Please use discretion, and if sexually explicit material offends you do not read any further.

~*~*~*~*~

_It runs, it runs,_

_The illness known as Love_

_In every child's heart_

_Be they young, be they old…_

_It sings, it sings,_

_The impudent river_

_Uniting in its bed_

_The blonde_

_The gray…_

(Michel Sardou – La Maladie D'Amour)

(_freely translated from French_)

~*~ **V – A Knight To Remember** ~*~

Is Love an illness?

For a long time, I thought that it was indeed an insidious sickness, one meant to cause suffering, and weeping in the dark.

When I was a teen I fought it, refusing to give in to what I considered a distraction - and yes, also a weakness. I faltered once, just to end up feeling humiliated, wounded, and foolish for letting myself show vulnerability.  I got over it after a while, as I understood that what I mistook for love was nothing more than a need for comforting.

Once things settled after the whole Ultimecia affair, I was given my license back and I vowed to never attempt to find solace with another, ever again. I had my career, I was famous and respected, the gifts I received from all over the world eliminated all financial worries, and I had close friends whom I cherished. I didn't want to risk getting hurt again, and I truly believed that I had healed from Love.

And then Seifer Almasy surrendered himself to Balamb Garden.

He simply showed up at the main gate, deposited his weapon on the ground, and didn't resist his arrest. He took whole responsibility, pleading for Raijin and Fujin, and I guess that even Squall was impressed by his old rival's courage and selflessness. Due to attenuating circumstances, the trio was accepted back to Garden - with very severe conditions, I might add. They worked hard to prove themselves, and Seifer the hardest.

We have all moved on since then, Life bringing us through its uncharted paths. I love my life, and I am contented and fulfilled. But sometimes, when the festivities of the Winter Solstice are upon us, I am reminded of a certain night…

~*~*~*~*~

Many things changed that year, and I just couldn't get myself into the spirit of the celebrations. After the coming of the New Year, Squall and Rinoa would leave for Esthar, where they would take charge of the newly built Esthar Garden. Selphie had been named Hedamistress of Trabia Garden, and she would leave shortly with Irvine for the cold continent. Zell had been just promoted Commander at Balamb, and I was to supervise the construction of Centra's Garden.

It meant that we would all go our separate ways, and even if I didn't show it, melancholy owned my heart. I just hadn't realized up to then how much stability my friends gave me, or how much I would miss them.

I needed some time by myself, to collect my thoughts away from all the frantic activity. That is why I decided to spend a weekend at the '_Old Radar Station_', located high in Balamb's southern mountains. The place had been well built, and it was a pity that it had long since become obsolete and left to decay, as its location gives a breathtaking view of the plains below. Only high-ranking SeeDs knew of its existence, and at the time it was totally abandoned. There were two reasons for this, it could only be reached after a difficult trek on a treacherous path, and it was forbidden to visit it because of some old regulation.

I am not one to blatantly defy Garden's directives, but the place promised to be the haven of solitude and tranquility that I desperately longed for. Not wanting anybody to know where I was going –especially Selphie, who would have been sure to attempt to change my mind- I packed provisions, donned my hiking gear, and headed for the refuge.

The day was damp, chilly, and I was well on the trail when a cold downpour started falling. It took me over four hours to reach my destination, the rain had turned to wet-flurries by then, and I was drenched and feeling quite miserable.  

Finally getting a glimpse of the station, I noticed with annoyance that it was obviously occupied – damn. I couldn't go back, as I would be caught by dusk on the path, and so grudgingly decided to spend the night there anyway. I walked to the door and knocked decisively, not wanting to surprise the current resident of the premises. Rusted hinges creaked, and there appeared…

"Seifer?"

"Huh, er… Instructor," he blurted out, "I… what are you doing here?"

Feeling more than a little irritated, for my dreams of a quiet weekend had clearly been shattered, I challenged, "The question is, what are YOU doing here? And at any rate, this area is off-limits."

As soon as the words left my lips, I realized that I was also at fault. I truly expected him to act in his old, cocky way, and use the situation to his advantage, but instead he simply offered, "Maybe we could talk about this inside?"

I was tired from the trip up, and the interior looked warm and inviting. Short of sleeping outside, I didn't have much of a choice anyway. He stepped aside to let me in, and I silently accepted the invitation. Seifer gallantly helped me out of my coat, I kicked off my heavy mountain boots, and sat cross-legged on a thick rug near the fire he had started in the hearth. To my pleasure, he tentatively offered me a plastic glass filled with a rich, spicy wine – it was quite welcome.

"So, why are you here?" I prompted him.

"I found out about this place when I was in the disciplinary committee." He said in a soft tone.

"Let me guess," I continued, "You needed some time to yourself, and wanted to be alone."

"In a nutshell, that's it." He agreed.

I had only been up there two times, and was surprised that the place seemed well cared for. There was no electricity, but several candles gave a surreal illumination, and the old slow-combustion fireplace efficiently heated the sole room.

Noticing my perusal of the accommodations, my companion explained, "Since I've been allowed to leave Garden, I've been coming regularly and straightening the place up. As far as I know, nobody else has been here in years."

I chuckled as a thought occurred to me, "Had I known you had a fire going, I wouldn't have carried a portable heating unit."

"Oh, there's plenty of wood around, and there's a stream that runs just beside the cabin." He said with a smile, "I also have a good collection of canned goods, are you hungry?"

I must confess that I was a little taken aback by his gentleness, but I was ravenous and a meal sounded like a good idea. I nodded my agreement, and he went to busy himself in the kitchen-section. He had even brought a portable gas-grill, and soon enough delicious scents filled the air.

For some reason, things always look brighter on a full stomach, and I guess the wine helped too. We spent the evening talking about the memories we still had from our childhood, filling each other's gaps as best we could. We did have happy moments at the orphanage, and contrary to popular belief Seifer wasn't a bully back then. Things just didn't go as well as they should have, I guess…

After a while, a long silence hung between us. I felt quite relaxed and content at that moment, and a delicious languor spread throughout my body. I remember staring at the flames in the hearth, as they lazily stroked the logs, and in my state of mind they reminded me of lovers gently caressing. My companion brought me out of my musings by offering me more wine, and sitting close to me.

"Say, Quistis," he started tentatively, "Us being here… well, it wouldn't look good on our records, so…"

"So, lets never talk about it." I completed.

"Right," He agreed, "Actually, I am glad that you're here, I wanted to talk to you anyway."

"About what?" I inquired.

He took a deep breath before replying, "Most people at Garden seem to have forgiven me, enough to make me feel like I belong again."

"You've proven yourself, Seifer," I said softly, "We all recognize your hard work and dedication."

"I know, but I still feel like I've failed you…"

That took me by surprise, "Failed me?"

"You invested a lot of time and effort on me, I've always been aware of that, but I was too proud to accept your help at the time." He paused, the confession obviously difficult to him. The last part was delivered rapidly, as if he sought to get it over with, "I wanted so much to impress you, to become a SeeD with flying colors, to prove to you that I was worth something… and I screwed up royally in the end."

"Don't say that. You made mistakes, that is true, but I… I feel like I've failed you, I feel I should have tried harder to reach out to you…"

He turned his face towards me, before stating, "You can't help someone who isn't willing to pull their own weight, Quistis."

I looked sideways at him, and saw the loss evident in his eyes. I noticed a few silver strands at his temples, contrasting with his blond hair… he was but in his early twenties, and what he had lived through had already taken its toll.

In an attempt to lighten the mood, he offered in typical Seiferish fashion, "You can't pull or lift me anyway, too heavy for that."

Following his lead, I replied with a mischievous smile, "I can pull, lift, or drag you anytime I wish, just remember when we were kids."

"Oh, but I have grown since then, and I am pretty sure I'd have the upper hand now."

Caught in the lightheartedness, I challenged him, "Sure, you're all talk and no…"

I didn't finish my sentence, as he effectively pinned me to the floor in a playful manner. I could have easily thrown him off, he wasn't seriously trying to restrain me, but his smile and the laughter in his eyes made something pass between us. He made to pull away, and started an apology, but I drew him towards me. I was starving for affection, and I had denied for my needs to be fulfilled for too long. When I claimed his lips, in a gentle and lengthy caress, he returned the embrace. It felt right.

It felt good…

There are those moments in life when time stands still, and when all takes the elusive quality of a dream. My hands found their way under his shirt, his skin was warm under my touch, and after a short hesitation he gave in to my ministrations. A part of my brain fought the feelings I was experiencing right then, but I needed to be held, I needed to be comforted, I needed to be touched as he was doing with more and more confidence.

Clothing was slowly peeled away from our bodies, as both of us wanted to prolong the pleasure of discovery. We explored each other, with hands and mouths, kissing and touching so soothingly … so gently.

"Quisty, are you sure you want to do this?" He whispered in my ear.

Why is it that men have to ask that particular question at such times? There we were, me down to my bra and him with his boxers around his ankles, so I guess it was pretty obvious where things were going. I understood that it was his way to show me that he cared about me, and I knew that had I asked for him to stop he would have… but I didn't want him to stop.

"Yes, I am sure," I whispered back, nibbling at his earlobe.

We exchanged no other words, for they would have just gotten in the way. I abandoned myself to the moment, throwing all fears and doubts to the winds raging outside… sharing with him all I had to give, rejoicing in all he had to offer, until our passion was sated and we fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next day when I awoke, I went to look out the window. Seifer came to join me, putting his arms around my body, in an embrace that was more that of a close friend than of a lover. We went back to Garden that same morning, and never talked about what came to pass between us, ever again. Some time later, I left for Centra, but that is another tale for another time.

~*~*~*~*~

It was over sixteen years ago, and yet… and yet, the memory of his touch and the look in eyes are still with me, kept in one of the deepest parts of my heart. I never understood how it happened, or how we got to that moment, it just came to pass… as simple as that. I have no regrets, but there is something I can't help but ponder.

When I was lost in Time-Compression, I saw other versions of myself running about in the Void. Since all Time and all Possibilities were to be found there, I wonder if, in another reality or time-line, we joined our lives and are happy together. I guess I'll never know…

All I know is that, somehow, we both found something in what we shared. Maybe to him it was the acceptance he so needed to heal from the past, maybe to me it was what brought the closure which allowed me to find happiness… maybe it was both to each of us.

Or maybe we were just two lonely souls, longing for a little comforting, yearning for a little warmth in this unforgiving world. I don't think it really matters, for I realized then something that changed my life forever…

Love is indeed an illness.

And the most painful thing would be to forever heal from it.

~*~*~*~*~


	6. Knight in white satin

**Knights & Lovers**

By Vick330

Disclaimer: _Final Fantasy VIII_ and its characters are property of _Squaresoft_. _Nights In White Satin_ is by _The Moody Blues_. No patent and/or copyright infringement is intended.

Foreword: The following contains _erotica_ scenes, and is meant for mature readers. Please use discretion, and if sexually explicit material offends you do not read any further.

_Oh, thinkin' about all our younger years_

_There was only you and me_

_We were young and wild and free_

_Now nothin' can take you away from me_

(Bryan Adams - Heaven)

**VI – Knight In White Satin**

I was young, as one perceives youth before realizing that it's, for the most, a question of attitude. I went from childhood to adulthood without transition, not that I remember much of the former. Trained to fight, follow orders and put duty above all, I was never wild, and as for being free...

Freedom, what is it really? It's to be able to choose your bonds. You probably have another definition, maybe even one that makes more sense, but that one works for me. For a while I managed to make as little of those bonds as the circumstances allowed me, yet I knew that there was something missing. I was like a tree without roots, strong looking but ready to topple at the first storm.

Rinoa, she was the first to show me that I was, in fact, a prisoner of my fears. She was the first anchor I allowed in my life, and thus I now am truly free. It has been sixteen years since I kissed her on one of Garden's balconies, in a spontaneous gesture so unlike what I was back then. Much has happened since. We have now an adoptive son, and a modified version of an Odine Bracelet allowed Rinoa to give birth to our daughter.

The great wilderness of Esthar tends to put me in these thoughtful moods, especially when the scenery is but a blur at the speed we're going. Not many can borrow the Ragnarok IV on a whim; being Supreme Commander of all Gardens has its advantages, and after all it is our anniversary.

The onboard radio is set to a station from Timber, and they play mostly PSE (Pre-Sorceress Era) music. The genre became popular when old recording devices were discovered in Centra, and in an amazingly well conserved state. Those people might not have used magic, had a primitive technology and managed to blow themselves up by all accounts, but at least they had a rich and varied culture.

_Nights in white satin_

_Never reaching the end_

_Letters I've written_

_Never meaning to send_

I like this particular piece, as I can relate to some of the verses. That part about unsent letters is a good example, as it makes me think of how difficult it still is for me to put my feelings into words. Sometimes I've wished that my nights with Rinoa beside me would never end, that we could just remain in each other's arms and not have to face our numerous responsibilities.

_Beauty I'd always seen_

_With these eyes before;_

_Just what the truth is_

_I can't say anymore…_

Truth, now there's a word as difficult to define as Freedom.

What is Truth anyway? If you believe half the tabloids, Rinoa and I are living a magical fairytale, one where each day is filled with inexhaustible passion. Of course, if you believe the other half, we have innumerable lovers, can barely stand each other, and put on a show for the populace. They are all wrong, but I guess that the simple reality of our day-to-day life wouldn't sell as well as those preposterous claims. It all comes with the territory after all, and we've stopped worrying about it a long time ago.

"Squall? We're here!"

Right, I was so lost in thought that I didn't even notice we've landed. Time to get our gear out and make camp before nightfall. I once asked why we couldn't simply stay in the ship on these outings, which would be a lot simpler. Rinoa patiently explained how 'unromantic' it would be, and I've never brought it up again.

I guess I'll never be the romantic type. Whatever…

Two hours later we're settled and have shared a light meal. At this time of year it's warm in this part of the world, and so we'll probably forgo the tent and sleep under the stars. The grass is lush and thick under the cover on which we're resting, making it feel like a firm mattress while we gaze at the darkening sky.

Rinoa discarded the top part of her outfit soon after we arrived, letting her wings stretch freely. It was something that we didn't think about at first, even though we should have expected it. At first they appeared only when she used magic, but one day little bumps appeared on her back, baffling Esthar's best scientists. Those bumps became stumps on which feathers grew, and they now reach a span of over ten feet.

She looks like an angel in the moonlight, but the smile she's giving me promises things of which angels never taste. With calculated movements she undoes the buttons of her shorts, pushing then down her hips, and then she rises in one liquid motion, freed of all garments.

After all these years my eyes still revel in her beauty, from her small feet, continuing with her shapely legs, to dark escutcheon guarding her womanhood, to the curve of her hips, to firm breasts with dark aureoles. Her face has retained a childlike quality, and not entirely due to the effect of her powers, as it has more to do with that inner joy she has always possessed.

I rise to join her, but she gives me a falsely stern look, pointing to my pants. I discard them with as much grace as I can muster, which is difficult when you're hopping on one leg, especially when your foot won't come free. My antics makes her laugh, and the sound of her mirth is like the sound clear crystal bells, rising into the moonlit night.

I love that sound, as it is another of those things that gives me something to hold on to in this life.

'Squall, do you remember our first night together?' she asks softly, with a dreamy look in her brown eyes.

I know that she is not expecting an answer, and that triggering those memories in me is all she wants. I do remember. Nothing will ever make me forget the wonder I felt at touching her naked skin for the first time. Nothing will ever take away the joy I still feel when I think about those moments, for they were but the beginning of our journey, which still has a long way to carry us.

We just stand there for a long moment, close to each other, her hands in mine. There is peacefulness in this instant, with the warm breeze caressing our bare bodies, and she now closes the distance separating us to claim my lips. As we embrace, I gently bring us to lay on the covers, with her atop me.

For a long while we exchange kisses, and rejoice in our shared touch. This night is ours to enjoy, and as my hands explore her body, I feel my chest filled with tenderness for this woman, this angel, who makes me complete.

Slowly, we move as one. It is a dance our own solely. Here in her embrace, all things outside us fade in the distance, leaving our two beings to the sharing of our pleasure that blossoms in pure joy.

Events made us knights, heroes, leaders, and fame has made us larger than life. Tomorrow we will go back to being those things, and also son, daughter, aunt, uncle, friends, father, mother…

But for now, we are simply Rinoa and Squall, two souls who in this big and crazy world chanced on each other, and joined their destinies. For a short time we are just a man and a woman, just two lovers under the star-strewn canopy of the night-sky.

I feel her gentle kisses still exploring the region between my shoulder and neck, the sound of her breathing clear in the stillness of our surroundings. Her satin-soft wings slowly fold around us, covering me in feathery whiteness.

There was a time when I couldn't express my feelings to her, but over the years I have learned, even though it still doesn't come easily. Right now though, I can't contain what my heart and soul demand to express, and her embrace tightens as the words leave my lips of their own volition.

I love you, Rinoa

Yes, I love you…

Oh, how I love you…

** _THE END_ **

Author's notes: I gave up on completing this collection of short stories due to ban on mature stories a while back. I finally decided to finish it, as I hate uncompleted work – better late than never, right? Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed them.

Vick330 June 2006


End file.
